World Terror
World Terror (ワールド テロ Warudo Tero) Abreviated as WWT is Netcrime organization by Dr Weil In the Megaman Battle Network series by Maarten and the New Megaman NT Warrior Doujin The name World Terror is an negative acronym of the World Wide Web History Games Formed by Dr Ultimus to take over the cyberworld the WWT is an organization that make reoccuring appearences thoughout the series Lan have this Netcrime organization found by Toby who knows this organization by his three rivals. World Terror is also the organization who created Fakeman and Blademan thoughout the series who has powered abilities with no every weakest. Ultimus and the WWT becomes very dangerous to steal amount of data from the Net He has for searching then 100 years old Programms that are munch of Data scattered around the Net. That's why he founding the Omega programm where never much users have heard about it. The WWT have also founding the programm of death that are so powerfull to become an munch of Net Navi's that they are died. also for the Jolify programm that has killed Tadashi by Heart problems Manga In the New Megaman NT Warrior Doujin WWT serves a similar purpose to its game counterpart by Breeding Terror and Chaos for society thoughout the Net whilst searching the ultimate Net Navi later he reaveled Fakeman unlike the events of the game Original WWT members knows the Fakeman Navi as his comrade. After defeating Fakeman World Terror comes never to an end. In the second part WWT Organized Blademan as his second counterpart and uses weakness to Megaman. Thoughout his 4 arms. Megaman almost losing it. After Takuya audioman giving an blast by his notes. Megaman has losing his arms and is to weakened. Members Mega Man Battle Network Black OX * Dr. Weil - Leader * [https://megaman-maarten-koster-base.fandom.com/wiki/Blake_Elliot Blake Elliot] His Net Navi is WaterMan who he uses to hot water out the pipes. * Freddy Carter His Net Navi is AudioMan who uses nuisance at the whole town or city * Harley Ryan 'His Net Navi is HornetMan who uses Bee's attacking by Bee nests. * [[Melissa Morgan|'Melissa Morgan]]' '''His Net Navi is DanganMan who uses old guns. * 'Amber Hillton His Net Navi is SheepMan who uses clouds and shock waves. * '''FakeMan.EXE '''a solo Net Navi that works for Weil * '''BladeMan.EXE '''a solo Net Navi that works for Weil Mega Man Battle Network Blue SX . * '''Dr Weil Leader * Grant Miller '''His Net Navi is StrikeMan who uses baseball bots attacking stadiums. * '''Lara Patton '''His Net Navi is SolarMan who uses heatwaves during the summer. * '''Cody Stevens '''His Net Navi is PlugMan who uses shock waves during volt adapters. * [https://megaman-maarten-koster-base.fandom.com/wiki/Alicia_Elliot '''Alicia Elliot]' '''His Net Navi is JewelMan who uses glossy shields during Jewel shops. * '''Jonathan Woods '''His Net Navi is FloodMan who uses water pulse underwater. * '''YokuMan.EXE '''a solo Net Navi that works for Weil * 'TimeMan.EXE''' a solo Net Navi that works for weil Category:NT Warrior stubs Category:WWT Category:Organizations Category:Mega Man Battle Network series